


Awkward

by CallMeSami



Category: Braceface (Cartoon)
Genre: Awkwardness, F/M, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Hand Jobs, Humor, Kissing, Love, Morning After, One Shot, Post-Canon, Romance, Sequel, Sex, Sleeping Together, Smut, Teen Romance, Television Watching, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Woman on Top, Young Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-31
Updated: 2018-08-31
Packaged: 2019-07-05 02:22:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15854262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CallMeSami/pseuds/CallMeSami
Summary: (Sequel to The Best Birthday Present Ever) With Helen headed for Niagara Falls and Josh away at music camp, Sharon and Alden spend the night together at her house. But what happens when Adam comes over for a surprise visit the next morning? Sharon/Alden, with some Conner/Alyson and Maria/Brock. Adam/Hannah mentioned. One-shot.





	Awkward

**Author's Note:**

> So I was reading over my previous story and noticed that I failed to mention anything about Sharon's brothers. Which is weird, because Adam was always one of my favorite characters. Despite all his teasing, I loved how he was always there for her when she really needed it and thought he was a good big brother overall. He always cracked me up too! Not sure exactly why I overlooked him. So I came up with this funny idea for a sequel to "The Best Birthday Present Ever". Thought I'd take this chance to give some other characters speaking parts as well, since it was mostly just Sharon and Alden in my last story.

Disclaimer: I do not own Braceface or any of it's characters. Don't sue.

Sharon Spitz arrived at the park with her dogs, Pigger and Samson. It was a beautiful summer day and a lot of younger kids and teenagers were hanging out there. All happy to be off from school. Sharon's friends; Maria Wong, Conner MacKenzie, Brock Leighton and Alyson Malitski were all there. Her boyfriend, Alden Jones, was there too. Sharon let her dogs off their leashes so that they could run around for a bit. She brushed off her outfit, which consisted of a white tank top with a blue glittery star on the front and a blue denim miniskirt. She also had on black flip flops, which showed off her hot pink pedicure. Her golden blonde hair had grown out and was now past her waist. She also had bangs that she now wore down and straight instead of pinning back with hair clips like she used to. She sat down on a bench and tried to spot her friends. After about a minute, she saw all of them involved in a game of Frisbee. She didn't really feel like getting up to join in though. She just wanted to sit there in the sun and and relax. Of course, that all ended when the Frisbee her friends were tossing around ended up flying over and hitting her in the head.

"Ow!" She exclaimed.

The five friends all recognized Sharon's voice immediately and rushed over to her.

"Sorry, Sharon." Conner said. "Are you ok?"

"Yeah." Sharon replied while rubbing her head "I'll be fine. You know I've gotten hurt worse than this before." She laughed as she recalled her clumsiness from her early teen years. She could swear she spent more time on the ground than she had walking.

"True." Conner responded with a smile on his face. He remembered it all too well himself.

"When did you get here?" Alyson asked. "I didn't even see you arrive." Alyson's hair was the same length it always had been. Except it was now streaked with blonde highlights. She had on a pink baby doll halter top, black ruffled miniskirt and black kitten heel shoes.

"Just a few minutes ago. Pigger and Samson are running around over there." She said as she pointed out her dogs.

Alden sat down next to her on the bench. "You sure your head's ok? That sounded like it hurt." He pushed his girlfriend's bangs back to inspect her forehead.

"Yes, I'm fine. Really."

Alden planted a kiss on her forehead. "Does it feel any better now?"

"Yes, it actually does feel a little bit better." She smiled.

Next, he gave her a peck on the lips. "How about now?"

"That feels a lot better."

Then they both started making out. Alden put his hand on Sharon's miniskirt and worked his way down to her legs. She loved the feeling she got from him rubbing her bare legs.

"Oh God! Get a room you two!" Brock cried out in disgust.

"Yeah." Maria agreed. "I swear, you guys are worse than Conner and Alyson. And that's saying a lot!" Sharon's best friend Maria had also changed her hair. It was now shoulder length and usually tied back in a ponytail. She wore her red streaked strands out in front of her face to frame it. She was wearing black jeans, a short sleeved red hoodie and white sneakers. 

"Hey!" Conner and Alyson both shouted in unison.

While Maria and Brock had been back together for a while now, their relationship still hadn't gotten as far as Conner and Alyson's or Sharon and Alden's. They still had some things to work on. It seems Maria still had some issues with trust. Who could really blame her, after Brock had slept with the school's biggest slut, Tess? When they weren't even broken up for 24 hours. As Maria had put it, the body wasn't even cold! Sharon knew they would eventually work past it. They loved each other too much not to.

"Well, we will be getting a room tonight. My room, that is." She turned to her friends, "And you guys should probably avoid coming over. We might not even make it to my bed..."

Everyone stared at her in shock. Did sweet, innocent Sharon Spitz really say this?

"All right, enough!" Conner shouted out. "I don't need to hear the details of your sex life! You're like a sister to me, Sharon. And I don't tell you everything I do with Alyson."

Maria chuckled. "Maybe you don't. But Alyson sure likes to talk about it in great detail."

Conner shot Alyson a surprised look.

"What? Girls are different from guys. When we talk about sex, it's not to brag about it in the locker room. It's to share our experiences with each other. To share knowledge with those who have yet to have these experiences." She said as she eyed Maria, which caused the raven-haired beauty to roll her eyes. "It's how we bond as females."

"Well I could sure stand a lot less bragging or sharing or whatever the hell you want to call it from my man Jones over here." Brock declared. "Thanks to him, I now know more about his sex life with Spitz than she does!" He then did his best to make his voice sound like Alden's. "Sharon is SO amazing in bed! I'm so LUCKY to have a girlfriend with such a smokin' bod!! I love her so much!". Then he hugged himself and made kissing noises.

Alden smacked Brock on his right shoulder. "Ow!" Brock cried as he rubbed the shoulder Alden hit.

Sharon was blushing hard. Not because she minded that Alden was talking to Brock about their sex life. She did the same with Maria and Alyson. But it was more the way he was talking about her. Smokin' bod? Amazing in bed? Is this really how he talked about her when she wasn't around? Is this really what he thought about her? If so, she was certainly beyond flattered. It meant that he was bragging more about her than about the sex.

"OK, this conversation has gone from PG-13 to R rated in a matter of seconds." Conner stated. "Maybe we should cool it before it turns to NC-17? We are in a park where there are little kids present.."

The truth was, Conner just wasn't very comfortable with this subject. Sure, he wasn't a virgin himself. And he had no problem showing some PDA with Alyson. But he just didn't care to hear about the sex lives of his friends. For some reason, it made him feel like he was invading their privacy. He had never been one to participate in locker room talk. This probably had to do with the fact that he had always been more of a girls' guy.

"He's probably right." Alden agreed as he stroked Sharon's bare arm. "But I can't help being excited for tonight myself."

Tonight was gonna be a big night for the 2 teenage lovers. Sharon's mother, Helen Spitz, was going to Niagara Falls with her fiance, David, for the weekend. She was gonna be leaving in a couple of hours from now. Her brother, Josh, was already away at a camp for teenage musicians for the summer. It wasn't too far from Camp Kookalah, where Sharon and Maria used to go every summer up until the year they attended Enviro-Camp instead. Then they just kinda stopped going to camp altogether the following year. They decided they would rather spend the rest of their summers with their friends and respective boyfriends in Elkford from that point on. Before they all possibly ended up going off to separate universities and would not be able to spend as much time together.

Josh was, no doubt, one of the best piano players at his camp. His playing had only gotten better over the years. And he was already pretty damn good! 

Her brother, Adam, was living in his newly rented studio apartment with his girlfriend, Hannah Corbett, in Toronto. He was headed into his junior year at Smithdale University. But being separated from Hannah was really hard for both of them, so she decided to move out there. Their new place was close enough to Smithdale so that Adam could live off campus and drive to his classes everyday. Sharon missed her big brother like crazy, but he did promise to visit with Hannah for a couple of weeks during the summer. He just didn't give a date yet.

So Sharon was gonna have the house all to herself for the weekend! It took almost 3 years, but Helen finally trusted Sharon enough to leave her home alone for a weekend while she went away. She was lucky considering how badly things went the last time she and her brothers were left alone. When her mom had come back early to a party that Sharon had thrown and invited her entire school to. She had to promise several times that she would never do that again and would only have close friends over this time.

Sharon had decided to have a "sleepover" with Alden on her first night of freedom. Since Alden was a close friend as well as her boyfriend, she wasn't technically breaking any rules there. Sure, her mom probably didn't want him spending the night. But that was easy enough to hide any evidence of. After all, this was only one person and not a house full of teenagers. Alden told his parents he was sleeping over at Brock's and Brock agreed to cover for them. All while slapping Alden on the back and cheering him on for "getting some tonight", of course.

This was a big deal for them because they rarely got any time alone together. There was usually always someone home at both their houses. This meant that they couldn't have sex all that often. In fact, they hadn't done it that much since their first time on the night of Sharon's 16th birthday. They usually ended up parking behind some abandoned building and doing it in the backseat of Alden's car. And while Sharon did enjoy being with him, car sex wasn't exactly her idea of romantic.

They also once did it in the music room of their school when Alden managed to get it to himself after hours. Ironically, that was the place where he had dumped her back in the 9th grade. Before they got back together at Enviro-Camp the summer after that year. It was crazy because that music room had previously been filled with terrible memories of the breakup for Sharon. She still remembered Alden's exact words to her and where they were both sitting in the room that day. It always hurt a little bit to go in there after that event. But ever since their hot sexual encounter in the music room, that all changed. It was now filled with new memories that made her smile whenever she went in there. It was the best sex they ever had so far. It must've been the thrill of possibly getting caught that made it so great.

They were occasionally able to make love at Sharon's house if both Helen and Josh were out. But it usually had to be a quickie because she'd never know when they would return. Alden never had his house to himself. Even with his oldest sister, Lily, married and moved out, there were still 4 other people living there.

Once their afternoon in the park winded down, Sharon and Alden walked to Sharon's house with Pigger and Samson. Sharon walked with Samson while Alden walked with Pigger. Alden was over at Sharon's house so much that her pets trusted him as if he were a member of the family. Once they arrived at Sharon's house, they saw that there were no cars in the driveway. That meant her mom was gone and the coast was clear for them. They both walked in and let the dogs off their leashes.

While they were planning a night of wild, passionate sex that they so rarely got to have, they decided to hang out and unwind for a bit first. The awesome thing about their relationship this time around is that they had built up a great friendship during the time they were broken up in the 9th grade. So now they were good friends as well as lovers.

This was something that Alden had admitted he was lacking in his relationship with Marlo. Which was one of the contributing factors in their break up. It probably wouldn't have worked out for much longer anyway, because Marlo ended up transferring to a prestigious private school after that summer. And she wasn't interested in keeping in touch with anyone from Elkford High. It hurt a bit at first because Sharon used to consider her a friend. But things got kind of tense between them after Alden had dedicated a song to Sharon during one of Mangled Metal's gigs and then got worse when Sharon accidentally came along with them to Alden's family cottage because she never got the message that she was uninvited. Maybe that was why Marlo didn't want to stay in touch. The memories might've been too painful for her.

Sharon and Alden sat down on her living room couch. Sharon pulled her laptop that David had gotten her for her 16th birthday off of the coffee table and decided to quickly check her email. There was one from Griffin. Her dad, Richard Spitz, had married his longtime girlfriend, Lauren, last year. So Griffin was officially her stepbrother now and Lauren was her stepmother. Sharon didn't mind because she liked them both. She realized how cool Lauren was once she warmed up to her and Griffin had been a close friend of hers for a while. He already felt like a brother to her, so it all just seemed like a natural fit.

For some reason, Helen and David still weren't married. Despite the fact that they were actually together for longer than Richard and Lauren and had been engaged for a while. Sharon suspected her mom was waiting until she went away to college next year so that there would be more room in the house and one of the twins could get her room while the other took Adam's.

Griffin had let Sharon know that he had arrived in LA and was visiting his girlfriend, who happened to be Sharon's least favorite person in the world, Nina Harper. Somehow, their relationship had survived Nina's move to California and they managed the whole long distance thing. Sharon was really surprised at how long their relationship has lasted. At least she was far away from Elkford now and Sharon was happy to not have had any contact with Nina for a full year. She shuddered at the thought of Nina and Griffin getting married one day. That would make Nina her sister-in-law! Yikes! A fate worse than death! But hopefully, she and Nina would never live near each other again. She could just stay in California.

She had another email from Dion asking to meet up for coffee this weekend. Since he was back in Elkford for the summer, he was once again interning with the ballet company costume department that he had done an internship for during his senior year. He was hoping Sharon would be his assistant for an upcoming show he was designing the costumes for and wanted to discuss the details with her. Sharon looked at her baby blue manicured fingers and winced in pain as she remembered how much they hurt the last time she was Dion's assistant. She had pricked her fingers about a million times from all the sewing she had to do and they took weeks to heal. Still, she did want to help Dion out. She didn't get to see him all that much anymore since he was now going to school in New York. This would be a nice way to spend some time with him before he had to go back for the fall semester. Plus, she would get to see all the ballet rehearsals again. She still loved ballet even though she was never gonna be a ballerina. She learned that the hard way. She decided she was in! She emailed Dion back and let him know she was available to meet up Sunday morning and was interested in being his assistant once again. It was summer, so school wouldn't be an issue. All she had was her volunteer job she did at the vet clinic twice a week.

That was it for her emails. She closed her laptop and put it back on the table. Then she cuddled up with Alden on the couch.

"So what do you want to do?" She asked.

"I don't know. Do you want to watch a movie?"

"Maybe, but I think we've watched every DVD in this house. I'm getting tired of watching the same movies over and over again."

"I guess we could always just watch tv then."

Sharon's bright green eyes lit up. "There's a marathon of Friends reruns playing on TV3. Do you want to watch that?"

"Sure." Alden replied with a smile on his face. They both loved that show.

Coincidentally, the episode currently airing happened to be the Princess Leia one. Where Rachel was talking about how women like to share their sexual experiences with each other as a way of bonding and knowing that others are going through the same thing that you are. It reminded her of what Alyson said in the park earlier. Which got her thinking about what Brock said. She decided to ask Alden about it.

"So... when we were in the park earlier... what Brock was saying ... you know... how you tell him I have a smokin' body and I'm great in bed.." She turned her head away and started blushing once again.

Alden put an arm around Sharon and gave her a hug. "Oh, I'm sorry if that embarrassed you. I thought I was just talking between us guys. I didn't know he was gonna blurt it out in front of our friends in a very public place like that."

"No, it's ok. I actually didn't mind that much. So, you really do say all that stuff about me?"

"Of course." He said, smiling. "You are amazing in every single way and I know how lucky I am to have you. Especially after I broke your heart over one mistake a few years ago. I'm grateful you took me back."

"All this coming from a guy who said he wasn't into all that mushy stuff back in junior high."

"I was just a dumb kid back then, what did I know? I think I always loved you though. But I was confused by my feelings and maybe even scared. I guess that's why I felt the need to break things off for a while. You know, I actually do remember some of what happened when I had that accident. I know you had to pretend to be my girlfriend until I gained my full memory back. And when I told you I loved you on the steps at school, that's when I knew it."

"You actually remember that? But how? The doctor said..."

"Well, he was wrong because some of those memories stuck with me."

"I think I've always loved you too. Which is why I don't think any of the boys I dated while we were broken up worked out. I would often find silly reasons to break things off. Or chase after guys who I knew I had no chance with. Like Adam's friend, Tony. Or that jerkass, Daryl Donaldson. I think subconsciously, I was waiting for you the whole time."

"Sounds like you've been reading your mom's psychology books again."

"Well, it kind of rubs off on you when you're a shrink's kid. I really wanted to tell you I loved you too that day. But you were with Marlo and..."

Alden put a finger on her lower lip "Shh, it's ok. The past is in the past. We're together now and that's all that matters. We've been going strong for 3 years. We're exclusive. We're in love and have said it to each other several times. We've had sex. We've seen each other naked. It doesn't get much better than this."

"Well, there's always marriage." She teased.

Alden chuckled. "Ok, slow down. We are still in high school."

He reached over to the bowl of popcorn Sharon had put out, only to find it was empty.

"Seriously, Sharon? I didn't even get any!"

"Sorry, I couldn't help myself."

"I think you need to join a support group."

"Hi, my name is Sharon and I'm a popcorn addict." She joked.

Alden laughed. He could never stay mad at her for long.

"You're cute. You know that?"

They both looked into each other's eyes and started making out. Alden put his hand on her skirt just like earlier and then worked his way underneath it. He pulled off her panties and started fingering her. Sharon moaned and panted in pleasure. Alden slipped another finger inside. She grabbed onto the edge of the couch in response. She yelled out his name in pleasure as he hit a sensitive spot. He loved hearing her cry out his name. It was great to finally have some privacy. They could be as loud as they wanted now. Once Sharon reached her climax, she laid on the couch panting. While she was recovering, Alden removed his own shirt. He then leaned over to kiss Sharon, each kiss getting more intense. He peeled her tank top off, exposing her white bra with black lace trim. Alden was about to unhook her bra until she grabbed his hand and held onto it.

"Huh?" He asked in confusion.

"Let's take this to my bedroom." She whispered seductively. "I feel weird about doing it on the couch where my entire family sits."

"You didn't mind when we did it in the music room at school."

"That was different. I doubt we were the first or last students to have sex in there."

"Ok, now you're making the best sex we ever had sound gross."

"Come on!" She said as she giggled and lead him upstairs to her room.

They made out on her bed, where Alden successfully took Sharon's bra off and threw it down on the floor. He then sucked on the nipple of one breast while gently caressing the other. Sharon moaned in pleasure for the second time that night. This was fun! He unbuttoned her skirt with his free hand and flung it across the room. When he pulled back from her breasts, he smiled down at the naked blonde underneath him. It was a sight he never got tired of seeing!

She then reached up to undo Alden's pants and take off his boxers, which also got thrown across the room. She reached over to his manhood with her right hand and started stroking it. Now it was Alden's turn to moan in pleasure. Before he reached his peak, Sharon opened the drawer of her nightstand and pulled out a condom. She tore into the foil and slid it onto Alden's erect member, throwing the wrapper on the floor. Then she rolled Alden over, switching positions with him on the bed.

"What are you doing?" He asked, sounding confused.

"I never get to be on top!" She pouted. "I want a turn!"

"Yes ma'am!" Alden replied with a smile. He was happy to let his girlfriend take control for once.

Sharon lowered herself and let Alden's manhood slide into her womanhood, gently bobbing up and down. As they both moaned and panted in pleasure, she picked up the pace. He grabbed onto her hips and helped her bounce on top of him. They both screamed in pleasure as they climaxed together. Sharon fell forward on top of him as they both panted.

"So, how do you feel?" Alden asked while breathing heavily.

"I like being on top." She replied with a big smile on her face, also panting.

"Well, you were great. Like always." He said as he tucked a strand of her damp blonde hair behind her ear and kissed her. She then pulled herself off of him. He removed the condom and disposed of it in Sharon's wastebasket. The 2 teens pulled the sheets up to them, snuggled and fell asleep together.

The next morning, they both woke up in each other's arms around the same time. It was the first time they had woken up together since the night in the hotel on Sharon's birthday.

"Good morning." Sharon smiled.

"Good morning back" He replied, also smiling. "I could get used to waking up next to you everyday."

"Same." She said as she started to get out of bed and stretch. Alden carefully watched her nude body from every angle, back to front. Every inch of her was beautiful.

"Yeah, I could definitely get used to seeing that every morning." He thought.

"I'm gonna get in the shower." She informed him. "Would you like to join me?"

"I'm there!" He responded as he jumped out of bed and raced her to the bathroom. Sharon shook her head and laughed.

After they both enjoyed their second shower together (first being the night in the hotel), they went back to Sharon's room. Alden looked around for his clothes, while Sharon threw on a thin, black satin robe. Alden put on his boxers and pants, but couldn't find his shirt, socks or shoes anywhere.

"Where's my shirt?" He asked.

"I don't know." She replied, as she hugged him from behind. "But personally, I wouldn't mind if you walked around without one all the time." She started planting kisses on his shoulder while running a hand through his wet brown hair. He gently pushed her aside and laughed.

"As much as I would love to go for round 2, I really should get back home. Brock had to leave his house early this morning and isn't gonna be able to cover for me much longer. Plus, we have band practice at noon. Are you gonna come watch that, by the way? You are still our assistant manager, after all. We could use some of your feedback."

"Yes, I'll be there! So I'll meet up with you later." She said as she walked to her door, turned the knob and walked out of her room. Only to be surprised by the large, familiar figure that just came up the stairs. She froze dead in her tracks.

"Adam?" She asked in shock. "What are you doing here?"

"Hi to you too, Sharon. I decided to come for a surprise visit. I have something to announce and I was actually looking specifically for you. By the way, you left the tv on downstairs."

Just then, Alden emerged from Sharon's room. Shirtless and barefoot. This was definitely gonna go down as another embarrassing moment in Sharon's life. And she already had more of those than she could count on her fingers!

"I think I left the rest of my clothes in the living room..." He started to say until he realized Adam was there.

"What's he doing here?" Adam asked, raising an eyebrow. "In your room and without a shirt?"

Sharon was blushing hard. She had to think fast. "Well, the shower wasn't working right this morning. I couldn't get it to, you know, turn on. So I called up Alden to take a look at it for me. He fixed it. But he got all wet in the process, of course. So he took his shirt off to let it dry."

"I didn't realize you knew how to fix showers, Alden."

"Well, I guess people can surprise you, huh?" He responded, blushing hard himself.

Just then Sharon shuffled her foot and the condom wrapper that was apparently stuck to the bottom of it made it's appearance. Adam noticed and picked it up.

"Crap." Sharon thought. "Now everything's about to get even more awkward and embarrassing than it already is."

"I really do have to go, Sharon." Alden informed her.

"Ok." She responded as she gave him a quick peck on the lips. "I'll see you later."

Alden ran down the stairs to retrieve the rest of his clothes, leaving a red-faced Sharon behind with her big brother. How was she gonna explain the wrapper to him?

"You are so busted!" Adam exclaimed.

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"Please, Sharon. I wasn't born yesterday. And if the fact that you're both wet and practically naked wasn't enough to tip me off, this definitely would have been." He said as he held up the condom wrapper. "Did you really expect me to buy that shower story?"

She sighed. "Look, I'm not a little kid anymore, ok? I'm gonna be 17 in a couple of months. And at this time next year, I'll be ready to go off to college just like you."

Adam felt himself going into protective big brother mode. He remembered all too well what it was like being Sharon's age and knew this wasn't the kind of thing you wanted to discuss with your parents. Still, he felt she should be talking to somebody older about this. Even if he wasn't that much older himself.

"Sharon, you know I'm not gonna say anything to mom. But..."

"Alden and I weren't doing anything that you and Hannah weren't doing at our age!" She interrupted. Now it was Adam's turn to blush.

"Yeah, she let that slip to me one day when you were both still in high school. To be fair to her, I think she was a little baked at the time."

He sighed. "You're right. You're not doing anything I wasn't doing at your age. But have you talked to Alden about any of this? I know girls tend to take sex seriously. And I know you, Sharon. It's definitely a big deal to you. I remember how devastated you were when he broke up with you over that whole letter thing. And you weren't even having sex back then." He narrowed his eyes towards her. "At least, I hope you weren't? You were barely 14 at the time..."

She shook her head. "I didn't lose my virginity until the night of my Sweet Sixteen."

"So that's what happened to you! I never bought that you had to leave your own party early because you suddenly came down with a migraine. And I should've noticed Alden disappeared too."

"We're in love. And he realizes it was a mistake to dump me over the email. He said that to me right before we got back together."

"Ok, so there's the emotional consequences. But as a girl, the physical consequences are a lot heavier for you than they are for him." Adam pointed to the condom wrapper. "You do know these are only 95% effective, right? That's 1% less than the reliability of that online career test I took. And even that turned out to be inaccurate when it told me being a florist was the best career option for me. Hey, are you sure you didn't screw with the results the second time around?"

"For the billionth time, I had nothing to do with that result! I didn't even know you took the test again!" She shouted. "Are you giving me "The Talk" or are we just gonna stand here and rehash every fight we've had over the last 16 years?" She was actually thinking she might prefer the latter.

Adam sighed. "You're right, we're getting off track. But my point is, have you and Alden discussed what you'll do if the condom breaks or something?"

"We have. He said he'll support me, no matter what I decide. Even if I wanted to keep the baby, he would help me raise it. Even if it meant putting his own life on hold. It would be his baby too, after all. But I'm on the pill, so my chances of getting pregnant are very low."

"Ok, it sounds like you know what you're doing."

"Of course, I do. I told you, I'm practically an adult now. Didn't you have some kind of announcement to make? And you said you wanted to talk to me in particular?"

"Oh, yeah. I asked Hannah to marry me... and she said yes!"

"Are you serious?" Sharon squealed.

"Yup! She wanted you to be the first to know since she's always been closest to you out of everyone in our family. She was gonna come over with me, but she had to do something with her parents first. But she said to just tell you because we were too excited to keep this to ourselves. She was also hoping you would be her maid of honor."

"Oh my God, yes! Of course I will! Oh my God! Congratulations! I'm so happy for you!" She ran over to hug her older bother until he put his hand on her head to stop her.

"Um, Sharon?"

She looked down at herself and realized she was still in just her robe. Which she was completely naked underneath. So yeah, a hug would make things even more awkward than they already had been.

Sharon blushed once again. "Um...ok. So, I'm gonna go get dressed and then we can go out for breakfast to celebrate your engagement."

Adam smiled at his little sister "Sounds good to me. Oh, and Sharon?"

"Yes?"

"Tell Alden that if he ever hurts you again, I'm gonna kick his ass."

The blonde teenager laughed as she walked into her bedroom. "Ok, I will."

**Author's Note:**

> I know there's not a lot of people reading Braceface fanfiction these days (I've been the only one writing Braceface stories for this site so far). But I hope any readers I do have enjoyed my 2nd Braceface fanfic! I wanted to try to throw some humor in this time, since Braceface always was pretty sitcom-ish. The awkward and embarrassing situations totally fit the spirit of the show too! But of course, everyone's older in my story, so their hormones are raging! Anyway, definitely review and let me know what you thought of my story! And let me know how I can improve my writing. Feedback always helps!


End file.
